bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Dave and the Giant Pickle/Commentary
This is Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki talking about the fifth episode of VeggieTales. Transcript Man 1: Here we are! Phil Vischer here! Man 2: Mike Nawrocki here! This is "Dave and the Giant Pickle". Vischer: Yep, I believe it is. Nawrocki: I think this is a, uh, new ending- or new- Yeah, it's a- it's a new beginning. Vischer: New beginning. Nawrocki: (chuckles) New beginning, from when we first made the show. Vischer: Right. Nawrocki: Yeah. So we've got stuff in the, um, in the intro that comes- Vischer: Hadn't even been made yet! Nawrocki: -After the show. That's right. Vischer: Isn't that- That's, wow, that's like a Jules Verne time warp thing. Nawrocki: It's a DVD. Vischer: It has clips of shows that had not been made. Nawrocki: (chuckles, imitates Larry's bouncing) Vischer: How did we do it? Nawrocki: We reanimated this, too, from the first version, so if you had this- Vischer: Yeah. Nawrocki: -on VHS, this probably looks a little bit better. Vischer: If you have an old version of this that doesn't look as good, it's probably worth a lot by now! Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: Or maybe not. Nawrocki: You know, my mom still has the original, um, still-wrapped "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" VHS, from our first pass. Vischer: Wow, really? Nawrocki: Yeah, yeah, she's kept it still in the wrapper. Vischer: Wow, she never watched it? Nawrocki: (chuckles) I think she watched another one. Vischer: Oh. Nawrocki: But she just got the one in the wrapper. Vischer: There's Bob the Strawberry! Oooh, look at all the fun. Nawrocki: See that little white box down there in "The Song of The Cebu"? Vischer: Yeah? Nawrocki: My brother Bob, he plays the guitar, um, he used to have a couple of those, he made them himself out of Christmas lights. Vischer: Really? Nawrocki: Yeah. And he hooked them up and we'd have rock concerts in his room and he'd turn on his, uh, his light boxes. Vischer: Wow. Nawrocki: Really funky. Vischer: That must've been fun. Nawrocki: Oh, yeah it was great. Vischer: I bet that was fun. Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: Yup. Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: Well, this is the open. (pause) Yup. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: It's pretty much always like this. Nawrocki: (laughs) You know, I wonder if we can take this commentary and add it to all the other commentaries. Vischer: Sure! And then maybe collectible. Nawrocki: And then just have substitute whatever the show name, cause this time we said "This is Dave and The Giant Pickle!" And then later we can just say... Vischer: Right, this, this is "Dave and The Giant Pickle"... Oooh, I remember this! Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: This was the introduction of Larry-Boy! Nawrocki: Oh yeah. Vischer: And at this time when we did this, there wasn't really any plan to ever have him come back again. Nawrocki: I know! Yup, yup. Vischer: It was just a little gag. Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: Wooow, that's amazing, isn't it? Nawrocki: But he's pretty much kept the same costume. Vischer: Yup, same costume! Nawrocki: Yup. It looks, it's a little better designed now. Little shape, there's not those little straight facets all over him. Vischer: I sketched that up and Chris Olsen built it. Nawrocki: Uh-huh. Vischer: Aaand it hasn't changed much since... Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: Wooow, I think I drew that background. Nawrocki: Did you really? Vischer: It was way back when I was actually allowed to draw. Nawrocki: (laughs) Vischer: That ended. Nawrocki: When they let ya. Vischer: It ended, it ended after, um... Uh, "The Toy That Saved Christmas" when I actually tried to do a couple of matte paintings. Nawrocki: Oh yeah? Vischer: Yeah. Nawrocki: Oh, you know, I did, I did paintings for, uh, sets and stuff for Silly Songs. Vischer: Oh yeah. Nawrocki: Ah, for "The Toy That Saved Christmas"! For "Oh Santa!"? Vischer: Yeah! Nawrocki: Yeah, I painted the fireplace and all that stuff- Vischer: Whoo! Nawrocki: So I got to paint, you know. Vischer: Those were the days. Nawrocki: (chuckles) I bet you they'd let us do it again if we wanted to. Vischer: Bob's lookin' a little funky. (pause) This going way back, this is show number... Nawrocki: Uh, this is- Vischer: Five. Nawrocki: Five! Show number five! Vischer: Right after "Rack, Shack and Benny" and "Rack Shack and Benny" almost killed us. Nawrocki: Right. Vischer: Cause it was a little too ambitious for a studio of six people. Nawrocki: (laughs) And this show, actually, I think this still holds the record for our shortest production. Vischer: Yup. Yup. Four months, beginning to end. Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: And it went smoothly. Nawrocki: It went smoothly. Vischer: We hit our deadlines. This was probably the most trouble-free production... (pause) If not of all of Big Idea history, at least the first five years. Nawrocki: Yeah, and that's cause it was all in the desert. Vischer: It was simple, the desert is really a beautiful invention. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Yeah. Vischer: God knew what he was doing with the desert, cause it's so easy to model. Nawrocki: That, and space. Vischer: Space is also easy to model. Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: Yup. Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: I don't really think, that doesn't sound like Larry sneezing! Nawrocki: You know I did this, I did the sound effects for this show! Vischer: Yeah? Nawrocki: And, uh, that was like a stock cartoon effects, you know, sneeze. Vischer: Cause you didn't know how to sneeze? Nawrocki: I just thought it sounded funny. Vischer: (laughs) Nawrocki: This is before I entered my realism period. Both: (chuckle) Vischer: Oh dear, this is also before we really learned how to light. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: How dark he is there. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: Lighting is a tricky business, you know. Nawrocki: Yup. And look at those just grey shadows, we stared, we've started now to get a little bit more sophisticated in our shadows. Vischer: We're so sophisticated now. Nawrocki: But we still have vegetables. (brief pause) Vischer: Still vegetables. Nawrocki: M-hm. Vischer: Same mouth library. Oooh, this is the first appearance of non-veggie characters! Nawrocki: Oh, yeah! Yup. Vischer: The sheep. Cause we talked about "What should the sheep be? What vegetable should the sheep be?" Nawrocki: (chuckles) Or should they just be sound insulation? Both: (laugh) Vischer: Just be nerf. And so we made sheep. And then if you saw the live stage show, they ended up coming life in the live stage show and being the hit of the show. Nawrocki: Yup, they were the best things. Vischer: They STOLED the show. Nawrocki: Stoled? Vischer: Stoled it. Yeah. Look, see they don't have mouths, but they're chewing. Nawrocki: Yup. How do they do that? Vischer: They don't have... (pause) That was pretty funny. See, there were only, were like six of us or seven of us that made this... Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: In four months and we hardly had to do any overtime. It was amazing. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: Oh, look at the little tail. That is cute. (brief pause) Nawrocki: I like the stratification of the hills there. Vischer: Yeah, I don't know who did that. I didn't do it. Nawrocki: I didn't do it. (brief pause) Vischer: Why did the sheep tip over? I think it was related to cow tipping. Nawrocki: Oh yeah? Vischer: Yeah. I think I was thinking about what funny business could the sheep could do and cow tipping popped into my head. Nawrocki: Okay. Vischer: And I'm not even sure what that is. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: Is it tipping over cows? Nawrocki: I think is it like an urban- Well, it could be an urban legend. Maybe it's like, uh- Vischer: Is it a rural legend? Nawrocki: A rural legend, yeah. Vischer: I don't know what it is... Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: But it popped into my head. Nawrocki: Uh-huh. Vischer: And thought "Okay, maybe the sheep should tip over, that'd be kinda funny." Cause, you know... Sheep don't seem very bright. Nawrocki: No. Vischer: And tipping over wouldn't exhibit a lack of brightness. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: Any new characters in this one? Oh, the French Peas. Nawrocki: Yeah, the French Peas. Jimmy and Jerry, did they ever show up before? Vischer: Yeah, they were in, um, three. They were the weirdos- Nawrocki: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! In the spaceship, right. Vischer: The weirdos in the spaceship. Nawrocki: "The Gourds Must Be Crazy"! Vischer: So this was their second one. (pause) And this was carrying over their running joke of being hungry. Nawrocki: That's right. Vischer: From their first appearance. Which is just hilarious, you know, I laugh every time they say "I'm hungry". (chuckles) I laugh. Nawrocki: See, we're laughing now. Vischer: It's just, you can't go wrong with that kind of humor. Nawrocki: So Jerry does sound an awful lot like Larry, though. I couldn't hep but notice. Vischer: Yeah, sometimes. And by the way, Jimmy and Jerry's voices were both based on Mike and I doing our impressions of a former employer. Nawrocki: And their names were names of former landlords. Vischer: Yes, that's right. We had the second office site of Big Idea, we rented the front offices of a screw manufacturing plant and the two guys that owned the manufacturing plant were named Jim and Jerry. But it was subconscious, it didn't consciously do it and I didn't even notice it until they actually pointed it out. Nawrocki: Oh yeah? Vischer: They said "Thanks for naming the characters after us!" Nawrocki: Oh yeah, yeah! Vischer: And it donned on me. "Oh! Didn't even know I did that!" Nawrocki: Did you, did you consciously name Mr. Lunt after Lunt Street on the north side of Chicago? Vischer: Yeah, yeah, I think that was conscious. Nawrocki: We have a character coming up that Mr. Lunt plays, his name is Otis. And there's a by my house called Otis. Vischer: Really? Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: What show is he Otis in? Nawrocki: Uh, "Princess and the Pie Wars". Vischer: Oh, wow. Unless he gets changed, of course. Nawrocki: Yeah, unless it gets changed. Vischer: It's two years out. Nawrocki: Yeah, that's gonna be a while. Vischer: Yeah, you're gonna have to wait for that one. Do you wanna hear more about the film or do you wanna hear about our lives? Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: And stuff. Mike has two kids. A lovely wife. Nawrocki: My, uh, my daughter is on the front of the videos, thanks for putting Ally on the front of the videos. Vischer: Yeah, sure! We need to redo it every year as she gets older. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: Pa Grape sounds weird. (six second pause) Nawrocki: How, how- Vischer: That sounds weird. It doesn't sound like- (in Pa Grape's normal voice) "Hey, hey, hey hey, hey!" It's not as breathy. Nawrocki: You know what, I think in this show, we might have pitch-shifted, uh, a little bit too much. So remember, there were still a couple of years we were still trying to float on how, you know, we went in between like two half steps and three half steps? Vischer: (in Pa Grape's shifted voice) Well, they think I was doing Pa more like this, then! Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: Sounds like a big oaf! (in Pa Grape's normal voice) Not the sophisticated gentlemen that he's grown to be. Nawrocki: Yeah, see, now that' better. I like that. Vischer: (in his normal voice) Yeah, see what I'm saying? Nawrocki: Larry went the opposite direction. Vischer: This was one of our first really touching moments. Other than when... Nawrocki: Oh, look at the sheep that's stuck in the sand! Vischer: Oh yeah! Nawrocki: (laughs) Vischer: See, he's sunk. He's sunk in the sand. Nawrocki: There was a wind that came up. Vischer: (laughs) Yeah, I mean they say you have to be very careful in the desert cause the sands do shift. Nawrocki: It sneaks up on ya. Vischer: And if you stand in one place too long... Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: Now this was all based on the actual scripture that they would line up on opposing hills and... (timed with Bob's dialogue) Yell at each other. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Wow, you sound like Bob. Vischer: Yeah. I know. I was thinking after we did this that I don't know if, was it good to have them call the Israelite peas pigs? Nawrocki: No. Vischer: Cause pigs are Kosher, that's a pretty bad insult. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: I didn't really think about that at the time. So I apologize, uh, to any of my orthodox friends if that was offensive. Nawrocki: You know those French mouths? Vischer: Yeah. You made those. Nawrocki: Yeah, I made those mouths. I created the French mouth library. Vischer: Yeah. They were the only characters that have their own mouth library. There may be new ones now cause we've gotten so big and modern. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: But back then, everyone had the exact same mouth shapes except the French Peas, thanks to Mike's genius. Nawrocki: Because (in Jean Claude's voice) when a Frenchman says "Oooh!", (in his normal voice) it doesn't look like "Oooh." Both: (chuckle) Vischer: I never would've thought about that. That's just brilliant. Nawrocki: I like their little sneer that they got there. But, um, that's, Chris Olsen does the other, uh, the other pea. And later, you picked up Phillipe, which was the... Uh... The, the. companion to Jean Claude. Vischer: No, he was in here. There are three peas that talk. Nawrocki: Oh yeah? Phillipe was in here? Vischer: Yeah, it was you, me and Chris. Nawrocki: Okay. Vischer: Yup. (seven second pause) Vischer: M-hm. What happens now? Nawrocki: Uh oh. A little, uh, "Jurassic Park" action here. Vischer: Oh yeah, that was so hip. Nawrocki: Yeah, that took so long to render. I remember that. Vischer: Yeah, now you can do it on your Palm Pilot. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Yup. Vischer: Jeepers. Oooh. (in Goliath's voice) Who will I fiiight? Nawrocki: This was Goliath's first, uh, appearance too. Vischer: (in his normal voice) Yeah. Nawrocki: And his voice carried over to Mr. Twisty. Vischer: Yup. Oooh! Commercial break! Nawrocki: (in Jean Claude’s voice) Here we go! Vischer: What’s the Silly Song? Nawrocki: (in his normal voice) Is it ‘Lips’? Vischer: Ha ha ha, okay. Nawrocki: Yes! Vischer: Tell them all about this Nawrocki: Uuum… You know- Vischer: Started out as “I Love My Tongue”. Nawrocki: Yeah, it started out as that but then I thought, you know, that was just kinda weird. Vischer: Yeah. Nawrocki: And so I wanted to change it lips. Cause I wanted- Vischer: We were talking about speaking in tongues. Nawrocki: Right. Vischer: That could create problems. Nawrocki: That could create problems Vischer: We were talking about speaking in tongues, either for or against. Officially, we take no theological position- Nawrocki: (laughs) Vischer: On the notion of speaking in tongue. Speaking with lips, however, we’re entirely in favor of. Nawrocki: Well, see, now the reason why had it tongue, I wanted Larry to yodel. Um, but then, you know, cause- (yodels briefly) Cause there’s a lot of that action Vischer: Right. Nawrocki: But, um… Change it to kinda scatting with lips, you know, after that. But I saved yodeling for “The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps” which came up, um, in a few shows after this. Vischer: That worked. Nawrocki: But you know, I wrote this, I started writing this while I was on jury duty. (pause) And um- Vischer: Really? Nawrocki: And, um, I had one of those yellow legal pads. Just like Archibald. Vischer: Just like Archibald. Nawrocki: Just like Archibald and I was sitting in jury and, uh, writing. Uh, writing the song. (pause) But it was fun cause I got to paint all the backgrounds here. Vischer: Were you supposed to be paying attention? Nawrocki: No, I was waiting. Vischer: Oh, okay. Nawrocki: When you get called for jury duty, you hardly ever do anything. Vischer: I would hate to think some was denied justice because we were working on a Silly Song. Nawrocki: Yeah. “There a guy doing ten to twenty in the big house! But we got a Silly Song!” Vischer: (laughs) But it was worth it! It’s for the kids! Nawrocki: It’s for the kids! (laughs) Vischer: We wrote him a letter, he said he understood. Here we go. (pause) Here we go, headed for the most, uh, sing the most frequently revised portion of any VeggieTales episode. Nawrocki: (in Larry’s singing voice) It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. Liiiiiiiiiiiips! Lip. Lip. Lip. Vischer: (laughs) Nawrocki: (in his normal voice) Now it’s… Vischer: That was Robert Ellis. Nawrocki: Wait a minute! No, no, it can’t be cause that’s changed on the DVD version. Vischer: Right. Robert Ellis is not there. Nawrocki: I think it’s actually a caricature of me now on there. Vischer: It’s a caricature of you. Nawrocki: Yeah, that Tom Owens did. Vischer: Prior to that was Robert Ellis, our first animator Nawrocki: Prior to that was Sonny Bono- No, a caricature of Sonny Bono. Vischer: A caricature of Sonny Bono. Nawrocki: Prior to that was a real picture of Sonny Bono. Prior to that was Newt Gingrich. Vischer: Right, right. Nawrocki: You made me take that out. Vischer: Yeah. Cause I didn’t want to say that we were for or against Newt Gingrich. Nawrocki: Or for and against Newt Gingrich speaking in tongues. Vischer: Right. There are two things you’re not supposed to talk about. Nawrocki: Huh? Vischer: Politics and religion. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: We’ve completely blown the religion thing. Nawrocki: Yeah, cause we’ve talked about that. Vischer: So at least we can abstain from talking about politics and that’s why I had to pull Newt Gingrich out. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: Now Patton Robertson, that would’ve been okay. Nawrocki: Well, but Sonny Bono, was, uh, wasn’t he a senator? Vischer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, but he’s not, uh, he wasn’t controversial. I mean, he didn’t represent any particular ideology. He just represented the short guy next to Sheer. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: That was the extent of his- That’s how he got elected. Nawrocki: Yeah, that’s true. Vischer: That was his campaign model. Nawrocki: Like, Arnold Schwarzenegger is the big, thick guy next to Maria Shriver. Vischer: I’m not so sure about that. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: Oh, did he say something about Aunt Ruth? Nawrocki: Oh yeah, that was the first Aunt Ruth, uh- Vischer: Was that the first? No, no. Nawrocki: Oh no, it wasn’t! It wasn’t cause Aunt Ruth was also in “The Gourds Must Be Crazy”. Vischer: “I Can Be Your Friend”. It was the first mention of Aunt Ruth. So we’re not gonna tell you the whole Aunt Ruth story cause I assume we already told it. Nawrocki: Right, yeah, I think we already told that. Vischer: If we didn’t, send me an email and I’ll explain it. Nawrocki: You know, I called my dad to ask- My dad is, uh, Polish, all the way polish, which that makes me half Polish, so I called him to ask for the Polish word for lips. Vischer: Right. Nawrocki: And he came up with usta, which is actually the word for mouth, in uh, in Polish. Vischer: Okay. Nawrocki: And it was perfect. Cause it sounded silly. Vischer: What was the one for lips? Nawrocki: I don’t know, he couldn't come- I don’t know if they use the same word. (chuckles) I don’t know what they do. Vischer: Okay. (pause, in Goliath’s voice) I’ll come back tomorrow. (in his normal voice) I had to get super close to the mic for that. Nawrocki: Oh, that was some nice residence. Vischer: Oh boy, was I close to the mic. It was the closest I’d ever been to the mic. Nawrocki: (chuckles) See, right now, we’re at least, like, two feet apart. Vischer: Yeah, we’re far from the mic. But if I had to do Goliath, I’d have to get real close to the mic. Nawrocki: And then nobody would be able to hear me. Vischer: (laughs) Look, he’s sunk into a sheep! Nawrocki: (laughs) Vischer: We took a rubber mallet and pounded him into the sheep. Nawrocki: It’s like that cushion comfort sleeping foam. Vischer: Yup. Nawrocki: It just molds to your body. Vischer: Look, you can see the muscles moving on that sheep. Both: (laugh) Vischer: It’s kinda freaky. Nawrocki: Oh, that’s a muscular sheep. Vischer: (laughs) Oh look, it tipped over! Nawrocki: It tipped over. Remember doing the voices for the sheep? Vischer: Oh yeah, we were all the sheep! That was fun. Nawrocki: Did Kurt do any sheep voices or did that wait until later? Vischer: Kurt did it for the Christmas album. Nawrocki: For the Christmas album? Vischer: He was a sheep on the Christmas album. Nawrocki: Wow, look at the, that flag that’s going nuts. (chuckles) That shadow on that flag! Vischer: (yells hysterically) Nawrocki: Calm down! Vischer: I am oscillating! Uh, Chris Olsen did that little lion graphic that just popped up several times since then. Nawrocki: First time was in, uh, “Daniel and the Lion’s Den”, right? (brief pause) Vischer: Oh, that’s... Nawrocki: Yeah, for the pizza, yeah. Vischer: Didn’t show it, we never showed pizza in that one. Nawrocki: Really? Vischer:Go back and watch it. I think this was the first one. Nawrocki: Was that the first one? Vischer: This is the first one. Nawrocki: Ah, it could be. Vischer: Look, he’s got popcorn on his head! I thought that was really funny- Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: To put popcorn on his head, but whenever I’ve showed this to anyone, they haven’t laughed. Nawrocki: It’s all a matter of art direction. Vischer: It does- (laughs) Nawrocki: (chuckles) You can’t notice popcorn! Vischer: What is that? Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: What is that on his head? Listen, Bob mentions it here. The lighting has improved, he’s lighter now. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: That’s weird. (six second pause) Nawrocki: See, you don’t draw attention to it with the composition of the shot. Vischer: We’re so much more sophisticated now. Nawrocki: (chuckles) We still have vegetables. Vischer: He was the first vegetable with, uh, hair growing out of a mole. Nawrocki: (laughs) I think ever. Vischer: (laughs) Nawrocki: That includes, like, the ancient greeks and everything. Vischer: Potatoes sometimes have hair growing out of their eyes. Nawrocki: Yeah, yeah. Vischer: Effective chewing technology. Just put... Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: Just sink balls into their cheeks and wiggle ‘em- Nawrocki: Move their mouths up and- You know, the way we used to, cause I used to- I think I animated the mouths up until, like, “Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed”. Vischer: Yeah. Nawrocki: And so, I would animate the mouths in a separate file and render those out and the animators would take those mouths and slap them on the character. Vischer: Yup. How’d they match the balls to mouth? Nawrocki: Umm… Vischer: (laughs) He spit water! Nawrocki: Oh, you know, yeah- Vischer: That is funny! Nawrocki: (chuckles) Yeah, spit take! Vischer: That was so funny! Nawrocki: That was the first ever vegetable spit take! Um, no, but everything would be doped out, remember the dope sheets? Vischer: Yeah. Nawrocki: Everything would be written out like mouths up, mouths down, mouths up so I would follow along with the mouths. Vischer: Gotcha. (five second pause) Vischer: I don’t really like the score to this one... Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: Kurt came up with a lot of the themes and this was kinda… (pause) We hadn’t done much scoring before this. "Rack, Shack and Benny" had some, but... Nawrocki: M-hm. Vischer: Think I was happiest with how this one came out of the early shows... Nawrocki: M-hm. Vischer: See, that’s a reference of what’s gonna happen later in the bible Nawrocki: M-hm. Vischer: That’s funny. Nawrocki: That is funny. Vischer: But nobody laughed at that either! Nawrocki: Well, you kinda have to- You have to have a master’s degree. Vischer: (chuckles) Nawrocki: To laugh at that one. To anticipate what’s gonna come later. Vischer: You have to be biblically literate to get all these jokes! Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: In fact, I think seminary attendance has gone up- Oh, there’s Ron Smith, I think animated- Nawrocki: Yeah, he did the little stepping. Vischer: Tap his toes. What are ya doin’? A monopod can’t tap his toes! Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: (in Archibald’s voice) You still look rather wimpy, but I know what you can do! Just step behind the curt- (in his normal voice) Whoops. Oh, I forgot it. (pause) It’s been so long... Nawrocki: Yup, it’s been a while. (pause) He’s coming out in his golden bullet. Vischer: (laughs) (six second pause) Vischer: He’s got a little picture of himself. Nawrocki: Did his monocle change? His monocle is silver. Has it always been silver? Vischer: I don’t know... Nawrocki: I don’t know if we changed it to gold. But the bullet’s gold. Vischer: He’s got a gold medallion. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: Oh, how’d he get out of that thing? Wow, that was amazing. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: See, that was very tricky, so you just cut around it. Cut around it, didn’t happen! Nawrocki: Oh man. Vischer: (chuckles) Nawrocki: There’s not much that’s smooth in here, is there? (chuckles) Vischer: No, not a lot. (pause) But we finished it in four months with not too much overtime! Nawrocki: And look at the, his fur stull there. That’s before “Monsters Inc”! Both: (laugh) Vischer: Yeah! Although he had a stull in, uh, the first show, but it didn't look as good as that one. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: I think it’s a collar. I don’t think men wear stulls, do they? Nawrocki: I don't’ know. Royal men. Those guys you see walking around in mink coats? Vischer: Yeah. Nawrocki: Like the owner of the broncos. Vischer: This was the lowest-angle shot we’d ever attempted. Nawrocki: (chuckles) That’s pretty low. Vischer: Tremendously low angle. (pause) Not a bad stream considering how low-budget it was. Nawrocki: Yeah. Both: (imitate score) Vischer: This is where it gets exciting. Nawrocki: This is the big battle scene. Vischer: I mean, David and Goliath is one of the most cinematic bible stories, cause it ends in a fight scene. Nawrocki: Oh yeah. Vischer: You know… Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: People love that. Give us a good fight scene for the end. (six second pause) Vischer: Is that our first fainting? Nawrocki: Um… I think so. Yeah, that was before Dad started fainting in Larry-Boy. Vischer: Yeah. It was. Nawrocki: Wow. You know, archeologists- Maybe more geologists, you know, could go into those rock formations and... Vischer: And date this this show. Nawrocki: Yeah. (chuckles) Vischer: And figure out when this show was made. Nawrocki: That’s right. Vischer: “Looks like, uh, early 1995…” Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: Now this is, these are actual lines right out of the bible… (pause) Cause Goliath actually did say “Am I a dog that you come at me with sticks?” and when I read that, I thought “That doesn’t any sense! Why would he say that?” So- Nawrocki: M-hm. Vischer: I had him say it and Junior says “I don’t exactly know what you mean.” cause it doesn’t make any sense to him either. Nawrocki: That was a nice bell. Did you see that bell? That was a nice piece of animation. Vischer: Yup. Nice bell. Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: You know, way back then, Pixar was wrestling with bells. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: They couldn’t quite do a bell yet. Nawrocki: ‘Kay, now who was that- There was another, like, animated, uh, character in the, in like, the commercials that had, like, hands that weren’t attached- Vischer: Listerine bottle. Nawrocki: Oh, the Listerine bottle. Vischer: The Listerine commercials and those were done by Pixar. Nawrocki: Oh, really? Vischer: They did, uuum… They did a Robin Hood one where he was an archer. Nawrocki: M-hm. Vischer: They did a boxer. Nawrocki: Okay. Vischer: Yeah, and it was before this so we probably ripped them off. Sorry! Nawrocki: (chuckles) Good thing we don’t have a lawyer anymore. Both: (laugh) Vischer: Yeah. Oh well. Nawrocki: Strike that from the record. Vischer: (chuckles, pause) Boink! Nawrocki: This was fun to pull off in the live show. Vischer: Yeah. Nawrocki: Remember the debut of the live show in Minneapolis? Vischer: Oh, the rock missed his head. Nawrocki: (laughs) Missed by about six feet. Vischer: He still fell! Because it was like a placebo. It was an emotional response. Nawrocki: (laughs) Vischer: “Ah, it feels though I’ve been hit by a rock!” And then fall down. (pause) Yaaay! This was actually, I think the first chunk of a VeggieTales episode that I came up with the music before the visuals. Nawrocki: Well, you didn’t really come up with this music, did you? Vischer: Well, I didn’t- Not the tune! Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: But I picked this and actually laid it out that I wanted to use this music and then went back and did the visuals to match. Nawrocki: Gotcha. Vischer: And we’ve never done that before. We were breaking new ground. Breaking new ground, so it was almost cut more like a music video. Nawrocki: The sun really sets fast on the desert too. Vischer: And then stops. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: Cause it says “Oh, wait a minute! I’m going too fast!” Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: “I’m gonna mess up all the roosters. I’d better stop.” And then that was so cute, he fell down. Cause the sheep tipped. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: And that was a running gag. Kids love running gags. Nawrocki: Yeah? Vischer: They lo- When they’ve seen it before, they’d love to see it again. Nawrocki: Hmm. Vischer: Yup. That’s why if you do something funny for a kid- Nawrocki: Uh-huh? Vischer: They’ll want you to do it again. Nawrocki: Oh yeah. Oh, don’t I know it. (in Jean Claude’s voice) And again! Haha! Vischer: But now my kids are older, so they don’t want me to do it in the first place. Nawrocki: (in his normal voice, chuckles) No, I got “do it again” kids. Vischer: Oh. (pause) Is this the… (pauses again) Let’s see here, is this the first time we’ve really pointed out the he doesn’t like this song? Nawrocki: Yeah, that could be. Vischer: Oooooh… Oh well... It played anyway... (snickers) Singing that with LarryBoy on the countertop. I think the countertop brightened up a little. Nawrocki: Yeah, that might’ve. Vischer: Over the years... Nawrocki: Yeah, Bob sounds a little too pitched, doesn't he? Vischer: Hmm... Nawrocki: Yeah, he’s a little too high. Vischer: Maybe... (nine second pause) Vischer: That’s not all, Larry. Nawrocki: There’s more? Vischer: There’s more. Order now… Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: And you’ll also get a set of these knives. (eight second pause) Vischer: Look, he’s learning… He’s learning, it’s working! Nawrocki: (laugus) Vischer: Aaaaaw… Nawrocki: (in Larry’s voice) Thanks, Bob! Vischer: Okay, there’s Qwerty. Oh, he’s watching them! Nawrocki: (in his normal voice) M-hm. Vischer: I don’t think he’s ever done that before. Or since. Nawrocki: That was another sound effect from our, uh, cartoon effects. Vischer: Really? Was that a combination of a couple of sound effects or was it just one that was just like that? Nawrocki: I think, I don’t know if I was getting that tricky yet. I don’t know how much I was combining. Vischer: Yeah, we didn’t know how to put sound effects together. Nawrocki: Yeah… I might’ve been doing a little bit of that. But we only had, like, four tracks to work with. Remember in the audio? Vischer: Right. Nawrocki: Four and then later, we had eight. I don’t even know if we had eight on this one. Vischer: Yeah. This was probably back in the four days. Nawrocki: Yup. Yup. Six gigabytes of storage. Four tracks of audio. Vischer: Those were the days. Things were so much simpler back then. Nawrocki: (chuckles) (seven second pause) Vischer: It’s fairly long and evolved explanation because it’s a tricky passage from the bible- Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: That is easily misinterpreted. Nawrocki: Mmm. Vischer: And we can’t just let kids, you know, walk away with bad exa-Jesus. Nawrocki: No. Vischer: No. Nawrocki: No, yeah. Vischer: So we had to go through all this. See, this is like, you know, this gives kids about three class credits towards a seminary degree. Nawrocki: (chuckles) Vischer: Just this episode. Nawrocki: Wow. Wow. Vischer: I’m telling you. Nawrocki: Yup. Vischer: See, it’s okay that he pretends to be a superhero. See, we had to leave it that that was okay. Nawrocki: Right. Vischer: As long as it wasn’t because he didn’t feel good about who he really was. Nawrocki: M-hm. Vischer: So you can dress up, kids. Nawrocki: M-hm. (twelve second pause) Vischer: Here he comes. Run for the camera, Larry. Run for the camera. (laughs like a sheep) Nawrocki: Wow. (imitates score) Vischer: All those credits. How many of us are there? Nawrocki: Uh, one, two, three… Wow, there aren’t very many. Vischer: About seven people Nawrocki: Yup. (they both notice Bridget Miller's credit) Vischer: Bridget did dialogue breakdown? Nawrocki: Oh yeah, that right! Yup. Vischer: She was my assistant. “Love My Lips”... Written by Mike... Kurt was there... Chris and Robert, and Ron Nawrocki: Ron, yup. Vischer: Started on show three. Nawrocki: Wow, that was a short one. Vischer: That was it! Nawrocki: That was it! Vischer: That was the whole credits! Both: (laugh) Nawrocki: Man, what do you know about that! Alright, singing off! Thanks for watching! Vischer: Goodnight! Drive safe! Fun Facts Trivia * Jules Verne (1898 - 1905) was a French author and poet who was best known for writing science fiction stories. His most famous novels include "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea", "Around the World in Eighty Days", "Journey to the Center of the Earth", and "The Mysterious Island". * Jurassic Park is a 1993 American science fiction film directed by Steven Spielberg. A scene similar to Goliath's reveal happens in it where a shaking cup of water indicated the initial approach of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Listerine is a brand of antiseptic mouthwash product. During the 1990s, Pixar Animation Studios made various commercials for the brand, including a boxing-themed one that featured a bottle wearing gloves similar to Goliath's. * "Princess and the Pie Wars" was eventually released and renamed as "Duke and the Great Pie War". * Despite what Phil said about Phillipe, he is neither seen nor heard in this episode. Category:Commentaries Category:Transcripts Category:Research Category:Finished Transcripts Category:VeggieTales Commentaries